memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
House of Grilka
The House of Grilka was one of the more prominent of the Great Houses in the Klingon Empire. Previously known as the House of Kozak and then briefly as the House of Quark, the name of the House was changed in 2371 to its current name after the current leader of the House, the Lady Grilka. The House had been in a feud with D'Ghor and the House of D'Ghor for a number of years. History In early 2371, the House was known as the House of Kozak, led by Kozak. By 2371, Kozak had accumlated a large amount of gambling debt, with D'Ghor holding most of this debt and manipulating Kozak financially in the hopes that Kozak's house would collapse financially and D'Ghor would be able to claim Kozak's lands and holdings. One night while sitting in Quark's bar on Deep Space 9, Kozak attempted to engage Quark in combat when Quark told him that he would be unable to serve him further. A very drunk Kozak tripped and fell on his own knife, killing himself. Quark, thinking that he could increase business, began telling others that he had defeated Kozak in hand to hand combat, which D'Ghor - who claimed to be Kozak's brother - encouraged. Later Quark was kidnapped by Kozak's wife Grilka, who took him to Qo'noS - when he learned the truth of the situation. Quark learned that D'Ghor was not Kozak's brother, but rather the leader of the House of D'Ghor, and that the two houses had been enemies for generations. Quark was informed that if he had told the truth from the beginning that the Klingon High Council might have granted dispensation and allowed Grilka to rule the House on her own. Grilka forced Quark to take her as his wife, and took him to the Great Hall in time to stop the High Council from dissolving the House. Chancellor Gowron decreed that the House would be known as the House of Quark. Quark was able to prove that D'Ghor was using financial means to bring down the House of Quark. When D'Ghor challenged Quark to combat, Quark refused to fight D'Ghor, knowing full well that D'Ghor would easily win and Quark didn't have a chance. Upon seeing that D'Ghor was willing to kill Quark anyway, Gowron realized that Quark had been telling the truth. The High Council discommended D'Ghor, and he was expelled from the council. After D'Ghor's actions were brought to light, Grilka was granted special dispensation to control her house by Chancellor Gowron and the High Council. She divorced Quark on the spot, but remained good friends with him. ( ) In 2373, the House became embroiled in the Second Federation-Klingon War and the Klingon-Cardassian War and lost valuable troops and starships in the process. Grilka visited her ex-husband on Deep Space 9, and despite interest from Worf, son of Mogh, Grilka renewed her relationship with Quark. ( ). Coupled with events in the galactic scale, the House also had an ongoing conflict with the House of D'Ghor which also cost troops and caused severe damage to the ancestral home on Qo'noS. Precious artifacts and treasures were also "destroyed" by D'Ghor and his allies, but this was later proved to be a ruse for D'Ghor to steal the Kozak family treasures. ( ). Appendices Connections External link * Grilka, House of